dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Four-Star Dark Dragon
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time Saga |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Shadow Dragons of Time |Classification= |Affiliations= Deadly Dark Shenron Cell-X (reason for existence) Hikkan Dark Shenron (comrade) Epidemic Dark Shenron (comrade) Nether Dark Shenron (comrade/leader) Rolomean Dark Shenron (comrade) Sky Dark Shenron (comrade) Nesoi Dark Shenron (comrade) Four-Star Dragon: Xeno (video game counterpart) Nuova Shenron (counterpart) }} Obrensaika Dark Shenron is the Four-Star Dark Dragon and one of the seven Shadow Dragons of Time. name Obrensaika is a mutation of the Japanese words Reinbo and Kasai which mean Rainbow and Fire respectively. Personality Obrensaika is immoral and sadistic compared to his counterpart and is not interested in a fair fight as he is willing to use cowardly moves such as using his opponents as shields and nearly killed Xeno Kakarot in their brutal fight. Appearance Though similar to the Xeno Nuova Shenron and regular Nuova Shenron; Obrensaika has red markings around his eyes and the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball in the centre of his stomach, with a build and a malice face. In his shell form; the torso area of the shell is red, the arms and legs are orange, blue shell over his hand, green shell over his feet, and yellow eyes with a red wings with a violet underside. Biography Obrensaika's Darkness form struck a canvas and knocked into the vat of molten metal before forming into his Humanoid "Shell" form. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blasts *Ki Sense *Rainbow Fire Attacks **Nova Star ***Blue Nova Star - A more intense variation of Nova Star. ***Green Nova Star - An even more intense variation of Nova Star. **Blue Dragon Wave - An energy wave of Blue Fire - more intense/hotter variation of fire. **Burning Leaf Storm - A barrage of leaf-shaped green flames with similar abilities to destructo disk. **Green Flame Burst - A Burst wave of green flames **Twin Dark Dragon Sphere - Obrensaika gets two fiery energy spheres; one of red flames and the other of yellow flames and fires them at his opponents. **Mauvaises Flammes de Destruction (Bad Flames of Destruction - A giant sphere of violet flames. **Zone de Flammes - A supportive technique. Obrensaika creates a field of Indigo flames with the ability to heal. *Aura of Flames - An aura of multicoloured fire. **Fury Fist - A Rainbow fire-powered punch **Burning Death - Obrensaika infuses his fist with intense flames and proceeds to bunch his opponent in the gut; impaling them. **Flaming Death Wave - A fiery explosive wave and one of his strongest attacks in his True Form. ***Endgame - A fiery explosive wave of yellow and orange flames and is a self-destruction technique. *Rainbow Fire Bomb Constructs - Obrensaika is able to create explosive constructs of Rainbow Fire. **Flaming Crow Missile - Obrensaika creates a crow out of fire and explodes on contact with a solid object. ***Flaming Crow Carpet Bomb - A barrage of Crow Missiles fired as a Carpet Bomb. **Flaming Phoenix Blast - Obrensaika creates a giant phoenix out of Green and Blue flames and sends it underground before creating a large explosive wave. Forms and Transformations Darkness form Obrensaika's intial form before forming into his Humanoid "Shell" Form. Shell Obrensaika's inhibited form, in this state he is far weaker than is true form, only matching Xeno Kakarot in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He is able to survive most of the Saiyan's attack including combined attacks from Xeno Bardock and Xeno Raditz while cracks from after being hit with their Family Rebellion attack. True Form Obrensaika changes into this form after being hit by the Family Rebellion attack as result. In this form; his skin is golden while the underside of his wings are blue with an red marking around his Dragon Ball. He is able to overpower all three Saiyans with ease. Super Dark Shenron After being overpowered by Metal Cooler; Obrensaika transforms into his Super Dark Shenron form. Obrensaika grows in height as his muscle mass increase and horns grow out of his head while spikes grow of his shoulders, wings, and knees. While in this form; he is able to fight evenly against Metal Cooler and his new Super Metal form. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Ki Category:Characters who can fly